


Interruption

by orphan_account



Category: Diablo (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M, hah gaaaaayyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 20:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8636809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: tyrael bothers mal and imperius and then well. the tags tell all





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miss_Gems](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Gems/gifts).



> more smut for miss_gems <3  
> imperius has got some tiddies and tyrael is just... grabby and wants them very much lmao

There’s crooning in the other room, sweet and soft. The door’s hardly cracked but Tyrael can still hear it; he decides to knock and politely ask whomever was inside what was going on. When he knocks, there isn't an answer right away, but after a moment the door shifts open a sliver further.

“Ah. It's just you, Tyrael. How are you?”

“Well, thank you. Yourself?”

“I am perfectly fine, thank you for asking. Did you need something?”

“No. I just wanted to ask what you were doing.” A long pause, and the hardly-visible hood shifts away a moment, another voice coming through faintly.

“Yes, of course, my love. Just stay put for me.”

“Who?”

“Don't worry about it.” Justice leans back slightly at the bite in the elder’s tone. “Go ahead and get back to work, Tyrael. I'm sure you're  _ very _ busy.” He nods a little and walks away, feeling a little off-put.

Malthael hums and closes the door fully this time, ensuring it was locked so they wouldn't be bothered again. That was the one thing his Imperius had asked for and Wisdom wanted Valor to enjoy this hidden-away time together. He turned and walked back to the bed, running his still-armored hand up the expanse of impossible flesh. His claws don't hurt, he’s too careful for that; they do, however, bring little shivers up and down the planes and curves of muscle.

“Malthael, you don't have to do this. I know you expressed worry over me and-” the same hand comes up, gently shushing him.

“I will do it as long as you are satisfied with it. I simply do not want to hurt you.” The talons are so gentle, so delicate in touching him. He shudders again, curling his large hands into fists against the ornate headboard. He’s taken a liking to being tied up, but only by the eldest. They know how to do this and do it right, now. The other slim hand, gloved with silky royal purple fabric, sweeps down over the scar in the center of his chest, bared and sensitive. He lets out a long sigh as he’s straddled by thin legs and angled hips that fill his mind every time he closes his eyes. Cool, wet, open-mouthed kisses smear along the bottoms of his ribs and he stutters in a couple of breaths, the sensation new and thrilling.

“You've never done that before.”

“I wanted to indulge myself a bit. Is it okay with you?” No sarcasm, just genuine caring. It makes his wings burn like an inferno and he nods quickly.

“I like how much you care about me.”

“I like caring about you.” Gentle teasing laces Wisdom’s words, and those perfect hands slide up and reverently curl around the weight of his upper arms, thumbs and fingertips tracing the smooth curves of the bulky muscle lining his figure. That mouth reattaches to his skin with renewed vigor, tightly-arranged teeth delicately scraping over him.

“By Anu, you're perfect,” Malthael muttered into his horribly visible scar, kissing it with nothing but sugary-sweet affection. It soothes something that stings down deep in his psyche.

“Oh!” He jumps a bit at the feeling of claws and teeth, cold and sharp as they press dangerously against his skin.

“Sorry, got a bit distracted. Are you alright?”

“Yes, I'm fine. Not bleeding, not dead, I'm okay.” A tired snort bubbles out of Wisdom, who pats his dampened chest lightly.

“Well as long as you're alright. Have I said you look positively beautiful like this?”

“Four times, five counting just now.” Imperius laughs softly at the shrug of a reply, then shifts his weight to ease his shoulders slightly.

“Hurting?”

“Not yet. I was just laying a bit strangely.”

“Good,” Malthael purrs, leaning close and more or less lying on top of Valor. He’s so light that his weight is hardly noticeable, and his hood drops into contact with him again, tongue lathing hungrily at the junction of his chest and belly. He’s sloppy about it, sucking and lapping and making a general mess of saliva. Another knock and Wisdom sits up, glaring toward the offending door.

“Again?” Imperius grumbles, shifting around subtly.

“Give me one moment, love.” The other archangel crawls off of him, shuffling to the door with his wings dropped low in annoyance. There's the click of the door unlocking and a brief, quiet creak; Imperius can hardly hear who’s outside but he hazards a guess of  _ Tyrael, again. _ Sure enough, Justice steps in, a bizarre crossbreed of angel and mortal. His eyebrows shoot up his bare forehead at the sight of  _ Valor _ tied down to the bed, staring openly when the archangel strains viciously against the neatly tied, silky bindings.

“ _ What do you think you're doing?! _ ” He nearly screeches, the hybrid stepping back in vague surprise. Malthael swoops in, slithering easily under his prized pet and curling his arms firmly around the heavy torso he’d slid under.

“Imperius, darling, relax.” His slow, echoing voice is right there and his hands smooth along that muscular front over and over, fingers dragging against the skin achingly slow. Sure enough, the larger archangel relaxes almost immediately, giving up with a long sigh. They both are still acutely aware of the other, but for now, he’s tolerated.

“Well? Are you just going to stare or are you going to join us? That  _ is _ what you wanted, yes?”

“How did you-”

“Know? I am Wisdom. I would not question my knowledge, if I were you.”

“Good point,” Tyrael nods, and steps closer hesitantly. Imperius is almost completely bare besides his helmet, forearms, and below his knees. Add Malthael’s slender hands to that glowing skin, and it's an  _ interesting _ sight, to say the least. Something that makes his gut heat up, the thick cross of ichor and blood he carries racing downward and bringing his dick to press almost agonizingly to his armor. Valor gives something akin to a purr that dips impossibly as he’s lazily stroked, eyes fluttering at slow pulls from one elegant hand. That makes the sight even  _ more  _ interesting to the point that a golden codpiece is peeled off out of pain, cloth and mail shifted aside.

“Are you always this sensitive, Tyrael?” He can't help but bite his lip in shame, pulling his hood up to hide his face as he stares down at the quick pulse of his faux heartbeat that makes his cock jump faintly.

“This is not good,” he mumbles, flinching at a bassy, rumbling chuckle from Imperius.

“Something certainly has his attention. Dare I say the image of Valor waiting for him has him this  _ excited? _ ”

“No,” he snaps hoarsely, shivering blue wing tendrils curling low around his figure in dismay. The two continue--by the Heavens they look beautiful--and he whimpers, rolling his hips involuntarily. He squirms uncomfortably and rips his eyes up from the scene in front of him, hands curling tightly as he looks around; he shudders visibly at a sweet laugh from Wisdom.

“Ah, we cannot be watched here. I ensured it. Now, why don't you let up with that steel will and give in? We will think no less of you.”

“Imperius will,” he retorts, and receives a snort in reply.

“I only will if you don't get over here and  _ get on me, _ ” Valor hisses, rolling his hips up greedily. Wisdom slides out from under his pet, humming softly as he pins Justice down, clawed hand sandwiching him against Imperius, settling between his wings. The other slides down feather-light from his ribs over his sides, making him shiver and squirm. It doesn't stop though and slows to pet his hip, tracing the jutting bone before sweeping along the curve of his plump bottom, a heated blush crossing his face. Imperius gives a badly-stifled snicker, shifting his legs around to accommodate Tyrael on his belly. Malthael slides up behind Justice and slips a finger in, testing him. He bites the closest thing to his mouth; that just so happens to be Valor, who jumps and groans at the sensation.

“Hm-mm, someone really is that sensitive.” The finger curls subtly, moving around and feeling him out. A second slips in easily and he whimpers at the feeling, rolling his hips up and into the pretty hand. The other settles cold against his flesh and he jolts, shuddering at the sensation of pointed talons gently tracing shapes on his skin. He grabs a hold of the archangel laying beneath him, fingers searching for something to hold onto. His wandering hands come to cup the slightly stretched muscle of Imperius’s chest, the warmth of it and shape sparking something hot in his belly. He shifts closer and kisses one shyly, gaining confidence at a contented grunt. Before long he encounters a hot little nub, one that draws a strangled scream when he touches it. He gives a smirk and closes his mouth around it, Valor seeming to lose his sanity when he does.

“Tyrael!” He bellows as Justice gently licks it, “Suck, by Anu, please suck!” He does so, the nub swelling slightly. It's warm in his mouth and has a bit of a texture, one that only seems to encourage him. He continues sucking at it, using his hands to toy with the other. Imperius breaks down, uttering nothing but gibberish. Malthael purrs behind them and pulls his fingers out of the smallest of the trio. 

“Hm. You seem to have found my pet’s favorite spot. If you're lucky and work for it, he’ll give you a treat.” His slender hands ease Tyrael down, filling him up with Imperius’s greedy, engorged cock. The way his body shifts to accommodate the intrusion brings nothing but satisfaction to Wisdom, who pats the perky skin gently. “Enjoy yourself,” he says simply. Justice gurgles something and drops himself, hissing in pleasure at being filled so nicely. Everything feels stretched to allow this and he loves it, groaning eagerly around the swollen bud in his mouth.

“Oh! Mm…” Valor breathes, eyes rolling back as something seems to break in his chest, warm relief tingling over his skin. He’s almost glowing with sweat, a fact that isn't missed by either of the other two. Tyrael gives a surprised noise and pulls off, smacking his lips a bit.

“What  _ is _ that?”

“The treat I mentioned,” Malthael says, leaning back on his heels and folding his arms loosely. Justice blinks and latches back on, slowly sucking and drawing more of that delightful taste out. Imperius tosses his head a bit, rocking up into the sweet tightness of the smaller being. More gibberish bubbles out of him, and Wisdom bends to meet his eyes, kissing him gently. It's a drawn out kiss, soft and sweet--almost completely opposite to the lewd actions happening elsewhere to the same archangel. He feels small, wonderfully so, having his greatest weaknesses exploited so pleasurably like this. He gets hotter and hotter, cold blue wing-tendrils curling and settling against him to leach away the heat. Despite the soothing coolness he still continues pistoning his hips, gurgling in enjoyment at the tight softness surrounding him. Tyrael suddenly pulls off, taking one last swallow before gasping, sputtering out high sounds as he works around Imperius, hands fluttering against his sides. Valor squawks at the sensation at first, a shrill little noise, before groaning deeply, one huge hand settling against the small of the other’s back, pulling him down until his belly had a bit of a bump. Both are squirming and making all sorts of noises, Tyrael dropping his head onto the unused half of the larger archangel’s chest with a soft whine. They separate and Justice slides off slowly, seeming a bit shaken by the tickle of fluid running down his muscular thighs. Malthael grins at the sight, moving to rest one hand on Valor’s belly, the other slipping between his legs slowly. After a moment he wriggles back under the bigger, settling comfortably and kissing that thick neck. Imperius gives a soft, dragged-out sort of noise that brings out something delightful for both of them; Tyrael is encouraged to rejoin by the way two pretty fingers beckon him, slipping down into the freshly-slicked hole and disappearing almost completely, wriggling and bringing Imperius to do much the same, as if they’re controlling him from the inside. A long moment drags by and Malthael sighs theatrically, easing himself into Valor slowly after ensuring that Justice is watching. Tyrael gasps softly at the sight and eagerly comes closer, grabbing onto his own chestplate because he doesn't know what to do with his shaky hands. Malthael guides him in and he moves accordingly, whimpering at the sensation.

“He has lovely hips,” he hears the elder mumble under his breath to Imperius.

“I agree... Very curved, and accented by those-- _ hm-hmm _ \--delightful thighs.” He looks away and huffs out a few shallow breaths, hips stuttering as his chest swells at the praise. It's slow at first, lazy and languid; it doesn't last long with the sweet noises pouring out of Valor’s throat. It gets fast and rude, jerking and moving only in search of friction. The positively sinful noises fill the room and Tyrael drops down, digging his face into that chest; after a moment he slides to drag out that sweet fluid from the side he hadn't yet paid attention to. Even Wisdom seems to have thrown most of his higher thought out the window, gripping his pet’s squared hips and rolling up into him eagerly. It's over far too fast from the squeezing and rubbing, Tyrael’s jaw dropping open in a scream as he pushes in deep, hot and sticky fluid jetting out of him with waves of dizzying enjoyment. He sways on his feet and flops unceremoniously onto Imperius, laying his head gently against the jagged scar that leaves a small dent in his sternum. His first instinct is to kiss it slowly, lips brushing it over with care. It draws a sleepy rumble from the owner, which brings him to smile softly. He moves with Malthael, slipping out with one easy motion of his hips.

“Cuddles,” Wisdom grumbles, shuffling to curl firmly around the being he’s pinned under. There’s fumbling near the headboard, and Imperius drops his arms, pulling Tyrael up onto himself.  Justice yawns, nosing up under that firm jaw to mush his face into the soft warmth below it.

“Again. Later,” is all he says, more in the mood for a nap now than anything. Valor merely grunts in agreement, grabbing the blankets to cover them all up.

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N185A7Rq63k  
> very apropos


End file.
